


【all耀/娱乐圈paro】白女票耀耀要什么标题？14

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 白嫖耀耀要什么标题？ [11]
Category: all耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 法叔的这几句是一段电影台词，不过忘了那部电影的名字了这两章难产的时候我和朋友聊天，说我有一辆5p灵车写不出来怎么办啊我连看都没有怎么看过怎么写啊，然后男闺蜜幽幽的和我说：你如果写的是bg我还能给你点建议…… 我：哦……嗯？！！！嗯！没想到你是这样的绅士！瞬间惊恐最后磕磕绊绊还是搞出来了这两章，啊虽然不好看但是原谅我吧我真的努力了不甘寂寞的我还在结尾这章把大秦拉出来遛了遛这两章的各种独白和回忆杀写完之后，总是有一种肉里掺沙子的感觉，就有点不太好吃（我的锅我的锅）。不过我的本意只是想要表达一下联四爱耀耀已经爱得发疯了，但是他们四个人的内心戏有点多，以为耀耀不爱他们，然后又因为自己心里有鬼（隐瞒身份接近耀耀什么的）所以四个人都怂的一批，谁也不敢捅破这层窗户纸，然后五个人之间就保持着金主与明星的这种畸形的包养关系这么多年。发现王耀吃cp这件事是这种畸形的关系改变的爆发点，从某种意义上来说，他们知道这件事之后的心理活动，比起生气，更多的其实是难过吧——像是前一章亚瑟那段心理描写虽然有点丧病但就是想要表达一下这种感觉——但是事实上耀耀是爱他们的，只是他们自己缺乏安全感，内心戏比较多，所以一直都觉得王耀是个渣男（？）他们以后注定会被耀耀吃得死死的啦，因为先撩者贱嘛改了很久但还是表达不出这种感觉，有点失败啊





	【all耀/娱乐圈paro】白女票耀耀要什么标题？14

————————

“唔……”

王耀已经记不清他们究竟变换了多少次姿势，身体被汗水浸湿，像是溺水的人一样，身体软绵绵的使不上一丝力气。只有上半身堪堪躺在狭窄的沙发上，从臀部开始失去了着力点，他的双腿情不自禁的夹紧了亚瑟的腰，手臂紧紧攀上亚瑟的肩膀，随着身上人的动作浮浮沉沉。

两个人的姿势是典型的传教士体位。亚瑟翻着王耀的珍藏，对这种“符合亚瑟·柯克兰的人设的传统姿势”产生了浓厚的兴趣，无论如何都要试一试。

柔软的胸膛上布满了星星点点的红痕，王耀的头努力的向后仰着，张开口大口大口地喘息着，身体随着亚瑟猛烈的冲撞痉挛起来。他高潮了，在快要被艹干到昏厥的时候又落入了另一个熟悉的怀抱。

 

宽厚的肩膀稳稳的撑住王耀摇摇欲坠的身体，两腿分开，把浑身无力的人安置在自己的两腿之间。

身体在外力的帮助下挣脱了亚瑟的桎梏，亚瑟的阴茎从被抽插得松软的穴口抽出的时候发出啵的一声，尚未疲软的柱身上挂着淋漓的白色浊液，滴滴答答还在向下淌。亚瑟红着眼，面色不善地瞪着王耀身后的阿尔弗雷德。

被大开大合艹干过的穴口隔着阿尔弗雷德身上的衣物感受着他胯下那根狰狞挺立的巨物，王耀的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，胸口剧烈地起伏，白皙的皮肤泛起滚烫的潮红色。

“唔……放，放手……”

“hero真的好喜欢你，好喜欢……”

被阿尔弗雷德在情事中的一记直球打得有些发懵的王耀迷迷糊糊的点了点头，阿尔弗雷德撩开王耀后背被汗水打湿的黑发，舌尖迷恋地在王耀的颈窝处打转，一手揽住王耀的胸口把人拉向自己。在阿尔弗雷德皮质手套包裹着的一根手指进入湿滑粘腻的后穴的时候，王耀情不自禁地叫出声来。

手套上面微微的颗粒感带来的刺激竟意外的强烈，阿尔弗雷德每动作一下，后穴都忍不住剧烈的随之收缩，肠壁在他的动作下也分泌出更多的粘液，本就异常敏感的身体在这样的玩弄下燃起更加旺盛的情欲。

阿尔弗雷德就在这时露出尖锐的犬齿，研磨起王耀的颈窝，狠狠的在白皙光滑的脖颈上留下一个猩红的印记。

“不，不是喜欢，是爱……”

像是在确认什么一样的呢喃耳语，王耀却听出了一丝不管不顾的狠戾。

王耀十指收紧，指尖在阿尔弗雷德的肩上留下点点血痕。

 

娱乐圈对于王耀他们这种人来说就像是高级夜总会一样，人前光鲜亮丽的男男女女，在他们这些人的眼里不过是一个个明码标价的商品。对他们这个阶层的人来说，与在马场养一匹血统纯正的马驹或在某个深山别墅里养上一只白老虎并无分别，都只是供人取乐的东西罢了。

王耀在一次宴会上认识了阿尔弗雷德。

那是场小型的私人宴会，主人是谁王耀已经记不清了。他和往常一样拎着酒杯，漫不经心的寻觅着可以让他打发这个寂寞夜晚的对象，接着他注意到了那个光芒万丈的少年。

身边的凯撒略显夸张的啧舌。

“……啧啧，那边那个金毛还不到十八岁吧？像是你喜欢的类型哦……”

王耀白了他一眼。

“你能稍微收敛点儿吗大秦？我现在觉得你就像个当街强抢民女的恶霸。”

凯撒眯了眯眼，果不其然听到王耀接下来一本正经的耍起了流氓。

“……我觉得他值一辆法拉利。”

“噗哈哈哈哈我就是喜欢你这财大气粗的样子！”

在凯撒捧腹大笑的时候，王耀看向阿尔弗雷德，猝不及防撞上了一双炯炯有神的眼睛。

那是怎样的眼神啊，平光镜下小鹿一样湿润的一双眼睛，温暖无害，充满……恋慕？

出众又陌生的一张脸，如今当红的几位王耀都认得，可他却想不起这张脸，想来应该是某个刚出道的艺人吧。

王耀打量着他的时候，阿尔弗雷德闪闪发光的眼睛变得更加明亮，在王耀还没开口的时候就朝着他大步走了过来。

“hero刚才听了你的演讲，王先生真的是太厉害了，来和hero一起踏上拯救世界的旅途吧！”

王耀的眸光黯了黯，凯撒的笑声停顿了一下，又笑得更厉害了。

“哈哈哈哈哈法拉利啊耀耀法拉利……”

凯撒不怀好意的吹了个口哨，识趣的离开之前还不忘朝阿尔弗雷德用口型比了个加油。

阿尔弗雷德摸摸脑袋不明所以。

而完全没有理解阿尔弗雷德的字面意思的王耀，已经在感慨现在的小明星居然都这么大胆了。

虽然心里有点异样，不过王耀转念一想，包养什么的本来就是一件你情我愿的事，他想要找找刺激，阿尔弗雷德想要借机会搏出位，大家都只是各取所需罢了。而且……至少单论外表的话，眼前的阿尔弗雷德并不让他觉得讨厌。

“我在郊区有幢别墅，你搬过去住吧。车库里有辆法拉利，如果你有驾照的话就开那辆车，过几天我会让我的秘书去你的经纪公司谈谈具体的合作事宜，这张卡没有限额，你先拿去用……还有什么问题吗？”

“呃……没有，完全没有！”

阿尔弗雷德的脑海中一瞬间电光火石般闪烁过了他这一生最敏锐的一次思考——虽然这个展开有些曲折，但是理智驱使他接过了王耀递过来那串钥匙。

只是想来和自己一见钟情的有趣的灵魂打个招呼，却因为一副好看的皮囊被误认为是想找人包养上位的阿尔弗雷德，就这样被金主爸爸王耀裹挟着踏上了进军娱乐圈的道路。

 

王耀想到这里露出有些苦涩的笑容。

他可还记得亚瑟坐在副驾驶位上，翻着一份头条“心机小鲜肉博出位，背后金主竟然是他”的娱乐小报，盯着那张他和阿尔弗雷德在车里接吻的模糊照片时候的眼神。

王耀只看了一眼，然后发动车子，问，今晚想吃什么？泰国菜？

一丝被捉奸在床的愧疚感，更多的却是让他上瘾着迷的刺激，他知道那是他骨子里天生的风流。

这一生很长，他做不到一辈子只喜欢一个人。灯红酒绿纸醉金迷的暧昧感如梦似幻，比什么都让他痴迷。他可以为他珍爱的人摘星揽月，披荆斩棘，却唯独没有办法许诺唯一。用情至深而不专，他自知这与道德伦常两相悖离，王耀无意伤人，爱情之于他也早已是种奢望。

肉体与金钱的交易，就很好。钱财两清，无所谓亏欠与辜负。

亚瑟放下那份报纸，直勾勾的盯着他，吃你。

喜欢还是不喜欢吗？无所谓。

 

“啊……唔！”

麂皮手套包裹的手指早就从王耀的穴口退出，阿尔弗雷德解开自己的裤子，胯间鼓胀骇人的欲望弹出，在耐心细致扩张过的后穴里横冲直撞起来。

在一边站立许久的伊万走过来，在王耀的身前单膝跪下，王耀挺立的欲望被伊万有技巧的套弄着，时轻时重，时急时缓的摆弄折磨得王耀倒吸一口冷气，眼泪从泛红的眼角啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来。

伊万低下头吞吐起王耀的阴茎，温热的口腔、灵巧的舌头、圆润的牙齿不经意又撩人的碰撞，还有模拟性交的吞吐……王耀的脊背绷直，眼前一片赤红，身前身后双重的折磨来得太过刺激，沾满欲望的呻吟从喉咙里情不自禁的溢出。

感受到王耀又一次到了高潮，伊万没有急着吐出挺立的柱身，白浊放肆的喷洒在他的脸上。跪在王耀脚边的伊万缓缓的抬起头，一双魅紫色的眼睛直勾勾的看着王耀，后者偏过头去不肯看伊万那张布满米青液的脸，终究是心中羞赧的情感占了上风，白皙的皮肤从耳后一直红到颈窝。伊万唇边伸出一点红艳的舌尖，将沿着颧骨向下流淌到嘴边的白浊尽数卷进嘴里。

在王耀压抑不住喉咙里的一声尖叫的时候，弗朗西斯狠狠的吻上了王耀的唇。

 

他曾在梦里千百次的吻过这唇。

未发出的呻吟被淹没在这个饱含欲望的吻里，香津浓滑在柔软的唇齿间摩挲，微冷的舌尖滑入口中，贪婪地攫取每一丝空气，探索着每一个角落。王耀有了一瞬间的失神，他们的脸靠得很近，近到可以看到对方脸上细小的绒毛，他放弃了思考，顺从地闭上了眼，任由弗朗西斯加深了这个吻。

王耀的唇有着说不出来的香甜。弗朗西斯在第一次吻上这双唇的时候就知道了，他的身边有过不少的人，他也吻过无数的唇，可是从来没有人给过他这种感觉，吻过他清甜的唇，鼻尖飘过他甜蜜的气息，弗朗西斯觉得自己那颗玩世不恭的心随时有可能失控，落入名为爱情的陷阱。

可笑的是他满心欢喜。

他一直认为自己和王耀是一样的人，那些令人艳羡的金钱、地位、权力，之于他们微不足道，因为生来便拥有一切因此无欲无求，在花花世界里纵情声色，沉湎都市的灯红酒绿，尽情的挥霍着上天赐予的一切。

“我们各玩各的，互不干涉。”

王耀优雅地端着杯金色的香槟，和他手上那杯轻轻一碰。

那天他只是以为自己醉生梦死的生命里添了一个完美的情人，没想到最后整颗心都不受控制的沉沦。

你无意伤人，我却已遍体鳞伤。

在一个人的夜晚，午夜梦回时，他总是会想起千百次吻过的那双唇。

那是他夜晚入睡前唯一想要亲吻的人，清晨苏醒时第一个想要见到的人，当他吻上这双唇的时候，他简直无法想象如若没能取得亲吻它的资格会是多么的痛苦。

更重要的是，当爱上某个人如同这般深刻时，那么步入婚姻的殿堂就是仅剩的出路了。

所以……你是否愿意……

 

他们听到急促的喘息、肉体的碰撞、淫靡的水声，以及王耀喉咙里破碎的呻吟。

“嗯嗯……啊……啊！”

————————

**Author's Note:**

> 法叔的这几句是一段电影台词，不过忘了那部电影的名字了
> 
> 这两章难产的时候我和朋友聊天，说我有一辆5p灵车写不出来怎么办啊我连看都没有怎么看过怎么写啊，然后男闺蜜幽幽的和我说：你如果写的是bg我还能给你点建议…… 我：哦……嗯？！！！嗯！
> 
> 没想到你是这样的绅士！瞬间惊恐
> 
> 最后磕磕绊绊还是搞出来了这两章，啊虽然不好看但是原谅我吧我真的努力了
> 
> 不甘寂寞的我还在结尾这章把大秦拉出来遛了遛
> 
> 这两章的各种独白和回忆杀写完之后，总是有一种肉里掺沙子的感觉，就有点不太好吃（我的锅我的锅）。不过我的本意只是想要表达一下联四爱耀耀已经爱得发疯了，但是他们四个人的内心戏有点多，以为耀耀不爱他们，然后又因为自己心里有鬼（隐瞒身份接近耀耀什么的）所以四个人都怂的一批，谁也不敢捅破这层窗户纸，然后五个人之间就保持着金主与明星的这种畸形的包养关系这么多年。发现王耀吃cp这件事是这种畸形的关系改变的爆发点，从某种意义上来说，他们知道这件事之后的心理活动，比起生气，更多的其实是难过吧——像是前一章亚瑟那段心理描写虽然有点丧病但就是想要表达一下这种感觉——但是事实上耀耀是爱他们的，只是他们自己缺乏安全感，内心戏比较多，所以一直都觉得王耀是个渣男（？）他们以后注定会被耀耀吃得死死的啦，因为先撩者贱嘛
> 
> 改了很久但还是表达不出这种感觉，有点失败啊


End file.
